Le Silence
by Miko Dono
Summary: Une introspection plus que nécessaire même si toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ou entendre, même si nous en sommes les auteurs et bénéficiaires.


**LE SILENCE**

Quel silence, lugubre. Je rentre chez moi pour la première fois depuis une semaine ou deux peut être, je ne m'en souviens même plus, la fatigue est telle que je vois trouble.

La semaine a été chargée, j'ai accompagné Largo à Denver pour la signature d'un contrat avant de faire une escale au Texas pour parvenir à mettre fin trois semaines de grève. Au retour une pile de dossiers nous attendait.

Et sur ma pile la liste des sites qui allaient entrer en activité et ils étaient nombreux, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'en bas Kerenski est déjà en train de vérifier la fiabilité des système informatique.

Assise dans un fauteuil je m'empare du premier dossier et commence à l'étudier, bientôt le silence règne au penthouse, nous travaillons ainsi pendant quatre heures environ, il est huit heures du soir, Largo abandonne son bureau et va vers sa chambre, le bruit de la douche brise le silence puis c'est la voix survoltée de Simon qui finit de briser la quiétude dans laquelle je baignais depuis le début.

Largo apparaît fin prêt pour une nouvelle soirée de drague, Simon ne peut s'empêcher de me lancer une débilité. Je les vois partir et mon petit cœur se serre et se brise encore un peu plus. Je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas seul, je récupère mes dossiers et m'en vais. Je finirais de les étudier à la maison.

J'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement et allumé la lumière, je ne reconnais pas cet endroit, il est vide sans âme depuis un an ma vie se passe à la tour ou dans le Jet, il m'arrive de travailler vingt heures d'affilée et d'enchaîner avec des déplacements qui durent plusieurs jours quand ce n'est pas la traque à la commission ou alors séjour prolongé à l'hôpital toutes ces raisons se valent mais elles font que je ne peux rentrer chez moi.

Rien ne peut laisser penser que je vis ici, si ce n'est la photo qui trône fièrement sur un meuble, elle me montre en compagnie des hommes de ma vie.

Le silence, un silence si profond que n'importe quel bruit devient assourdissant. Depuis un an je ne vis que pour eux, pour lui, mais lui vit sa vie loin de moi. Il y bien eu quelques hommes mais ils n'ont pas supporté mon rythme de vie, essayez de vous mettre à leur place. Vous êtes au restaurant, l'ambiance est romantique à souhait, votre compagnon charmant quand tout à coup le portable sonne. Simon et Largo pris en otage dans une boîte de nuits où ils sont partis faire la fiesta sans me prévenir.

Sinon c'est des illuminés qui veulent faire sauter une installation nucléaire ou se venger d'une hypothétique trahison. Cela marche une fois ou deux puis ils en ont assez, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le groupe est toujours en crise, alors doucement j'ai arrêté de chercher, d'espérer trouver quelqu'un, chaque échec était pour moi autant de blessures à mon cœur déjà meurtri, un cœur qui peine à avouer ses sentiments. Je me contente du peu d'affection qu'il me donne.

Cela en est risible, la grande la forte Joy Arden que rien n'arrête n'est en fait qu'une femme qui espère vainement peut être un homme qui l'aimera et la protégera. _Un géant de papier disait la chanson ?! Hein _

J'arrête de délirer et je me replonge dans mes dossiers, mais rien à faire je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur mon boulot, au bout d'une heure j'arrête tout, plie bagage à nouveau et pars en direction de la tour puis du bunker.

Comme prévu Kerenski y est encore, son regard m'effleure un instant avant de replonger dans ses préoccupations, une partie d'échec ou un système qui lui résiste. Je me replonge dans mon travail et le temps file, la nuit s'achève et sur les caméras je vois Largo et Simon rentrer en compagnie de leur conquête. Georgi me glisse un regard discrètement. Je sens sa compassion, il faut croire que tout le monde commence à s'apercevoir de ce que je ressens pour Largo. Il sera bientôt le temps des grandes décisions mais pour l'instant je me contente d'apposer un point final aux dossiers que j'ai traités cette nuit.

Silencieusement je me glisse dans le penthouse et laisse une copie des dossiers à Largo avant de sortir et de partir vers l'aéroport, j'accompagne Sullivan en Russie pour négocier un contrat avec une grande compagnie pétrolière russe la construction de pipelines depuis ses sites jusqu'à la mer du nord.

Le travail avec Sullivan est reposant, je l'accompagne en tant que garde du corps mais aussi en tant que cavalière pour les réceptions auxquelles il assistera. Durant la semaine que dura notre séjour les garçons m'ont appelé régulièrement à l'exception de Largo qui s'est fait discret, ce qui veut dire que sa conquête va rester un peu plus longtemps.

Cette fois c'est décidé, je ne veux plus de silence en rentrant chez moi je veux du bruit je veux de la vie. Dés mon retour j'investis dans une nouvelle garde robe et je me lance, si Largo veut arriver à quelque chose avec moi il n'aura qu'à se manifester moi j'abandonne mais en descendant d'avion je l'ai trouvé m'attendant avec un bouquet de fleur à la main et son sourire auquel je ne peux résister, je sens ma résolution faiblir mais je me reprends.

Nous repartons tous les trois en direction de la tour, mais cela ne change rien qu fait que je devrais me décider sinon un matin je me réveillerais vieille et solitaire sans personne or je ne veux pas finir seule comme mon père.

**FIN**


End file.
